1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for locking the strain relief thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable connector assemblies contain a strain relief molding outside the cable, and then put the cable molding with the strain relief in the shell of the cable assembly, CN patent No. 2390286Y issued on Aug. 2, 2000 to Lai discloses a cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly comprises a method of installing the strain relief in the space of the shell, because of the joint force between the strain relief and the shell is small may occur the strain relief remove in the shell and then effect the electrical transmission.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have a cable connector assembly with improved jointing force between the strain relief and the shell.